Kettle
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Kettle is a well-built, humanoid olive-green amphibian-like member of the Pride Troopers with a set of barbels growing from the sides of his upper mouth. He has large yellow sclera eyes with red iris eyes. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Kettle has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Kettle was one of fewer individuals that didn't seem to be unfazed by seeing movements of Goku in Ultra Instinct state which even gods and angels were surprised at. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Kettle was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When it started, Kettle went up against Shosa for a while before moving on. After witnessing Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan form tear through the arena and the competition (until Jiren defeated her easily), he regrouped with Casserale, Zoire, Tupper and Cocotte and then introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vewon as they took on Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Kettle made his move by trading blows with Caulifla and then attacked her with his Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls and she avoided them for a while until she got injured by the attack and the situation was made worse when he was regrouped with the others and Cocotte created her Cocotte Zone Max to prevent anyone else from coming in. When Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form, she broke through the team's strategy and they resulted in using their United Justice Stream and the two Saiyans counted with their Gigantic Blast. When the former attack began to overpower the latter, Kale transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan form again but under control this time and overpowered the Troopers' combined attack, which resulted in Kettle, Casserale, and Zoiray getting blown away and knocked out of the arena, eliminating them from the tournament. After the rest of Team Universe 11 is eliminated, Kettle is erased along with Universe 11 by the Zenos. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, when the Tournament of Power began, Kettle was able to match Shosa in combat. He was able to effortlessly dodge base Caulifla's attacks. Kettle seems to have tremendous skills over controlling energy attacks/luminous points as he was seen to control numerous at once including to hold and throw at will like a rain. His energy attacks were strong enough to damage base Caulifla. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able match the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and when Casserale commanded the troopers to go to max power, their beam overwhelmed the Saiyan girls', however he alongside Zoiray and Casserale were knocked out of the arena by their beam once the two Saiyans transformed further. In the manga, Casserale, Vewon, Tupper, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Kettle together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dispo. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Kettle has an ability to control luminous points. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Kettle's Justice pose. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. Used in the anime only. *'Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls' - Kettle is capable of creating many energy balls in the area he is fighting in without having to make any movement, quickly creating many energy spheres in the air and allowing him to surprise foes as they suddenly find themselves surrounded by energy balls. Kettle can then manipulate the spheres as he wishes to attack opponents, and create more as he is attacking. Used in the anime only. *'United Justice Stream' - It is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands (blue for Kettle) and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Used in the anime only. *'Formation B''' - A formation Casserale planned to use with Vewon, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Kettle in the manga, with Kettle taking the place Tupper was meant to fulfill. They were taken down before they could perform it. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yusuke Numata *Funimation dub: Josh Martin *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Marques **Portuguese dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Sebastián Rosas *Italian dub: Stefano Pozzi *Polish dub: Wojciech Raszewski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Kettle vs. Shosa *Kettle vs. Caulifla *Kettle, Casserale, Cocotte, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Kettle, Vuon, Casserale, Tupper, Zoiray, and Kunshi vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Kettle, Kunshi, Casserale, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Vewon vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Kettle, Kunshi, Dispo, Casserale, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Vewon vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Kettle's name is derived from , a kitchen appliance used to heat water. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased